Ryuuji x Taiga
by Sweet And Deadly
Summary: Some swearings One-shot First one ..


_Ryuuji was cooking and remembered all of the moments he had with Taiga. Where did everything disappear to? What had he done wrong? They ran away and decided to get married. But, suddenly.._

_She was gone.._

_Minorin was mad at him, everyone was mad at him. What had he done to deserve everything that happened to him?_

_He was happy he met Taiga and all of his friends. But, still, why did she have to disappear? He missed her so much that his heart was aching. This world was cruel and he should have learnt that long ago. Still, he was naïve enough to believe the world somehow would open its arms for him and let him be happy.  
Ryuuji remebered the time when he was in love with Minorin and Taiga always was there for him, even when she hurt herself. She was a true friend, someone who would be there for him even if she would hurt herself.  
He scolded himself for not being there for her on the way she had been there for him._

_When her father came back and tried to get closer to her once again. He said he was really happy for her and that she should spend time with her father. But what was the result? She only got sad when she trusted her father once again. When she needed him the most, he just escaped._

_Why did love have to be complicated? If you loved someone, then there should be nothing else than love. But, it was complicated. Relationships, even if it was with a friend, family member or a girlfriend, they needed work. Or else they would crash and fade away into the darkness. Lost and forgotten in the shadow, where you never could get it back fully once again. When love died out, there was no way to get it back._

_He constantly had to remind himself of that his and Taiga's love hadn't died out. It was still there, but before Taiga was able to love somebody truly and fully, she had to find herself first._

_His attention got caught by his cell phone with the picture everyone had got from Taiga. It was a star far away from the others in the night sky. Together, they had responded with a picture of them all holding her star that she loved._

It was the last day in school. Minorin still hated Ryuuji for losing Taiga to somewhere. He had always tried to explain to her what happened. But, she refused to listen. Instead she blamed him for the disappearance of her best friend.

However, since the picture Taiga sent, Minorin's anger towards him had faded away a little, but just a little. He didn't know what to do to get her to understand he had nothing to do with her disappearance, he wanted her back as much as she did.

Minorin and Yusaku came towards him. At their lips there was some strange smiles that creeped him out.

"What's with you two?" he asked them, still a little creeped out.  
"Look up at the window" they replied.

Ryuuji turned his head and looked up into the window. He saw some hair. The hair was light brown and pretty long. His heart started beating as he thought of who it could be. He was pretty sure of who it was.

_Sometimes life is a bitch, however, sometimes, holding onto life pays off.._

Quickly he turned to the door and ran as fast as he could. The stairs seemed to be never ending and he thought he would never get up there in the past four years.

_You have to fight in life, to get the good things brought to you.._

He jumped onto the next stairs and kept on running. He tripped and fell down the stairs, but as fast as he hit the ground, he stood up once again. Nothing was going to stop him from getting up there. He jumped up onto the stairs and ran up again.

_To reach your dreams, there is no doubt, just do it.._

His breathe started to get heavy and he got tired. His legs felt heavy and like he could never take one more step. But, there was no time to stop. He kept on running, up the stairs, into a room, look around and then run up the stairs once again.

_Finding it won't be easy, you have to seek, it might be around the next corner.._

He opened a door and looked around. But she wasn't there. Strange, he could swear she was there.  
Suddenly, he heard a giggle and turned around to look.  
The person standing beside him made him smile happily..

_When you find someone precious, never let go_


End file.
